Bulk container transport of chemicals is well known. On a daily basis, solvents are transported in liquid containers. In this transport, long distances can be covered between the place of manufacture and the place of use. Ocean transport is mostly done by container ship. A problem which occurs herein is that the containers can usually solely be used for the solvent. They need to be leak-proof. The containers are provided with a solvent-resistant coating. This is not necessarily suitable for another solvent transport. In order to avoid contamination with a next load, prior to filling it with another product, the container needs to be cleaned. This requires a special knowledge and installation which is not available everywhere. Often, the container returns empty to the sender for cleaning and refilling. This makes transportation costly and uneconomical.
The object of the invention is to provide an improved method for the transportation of liquids, in particular hazardous liquids, such as corrosive, flammable or chlorinated solvents, by means of a transport container. The transport should be able to take place in an economically viable and safe manner.